El dolor detrás de una fría mirada
by Nekoo096
Summary: Jackson... El amigo de todos los jovenes del Shibusen ha sido asesinado, comienzan a investigar para saber quien fue el culpable, nadie sabe quien pudo ser... Todos dudan de sus mismo amigos, el odio se incremente cada vez más, el amor se vuelve más apasionado... ¿Quien pudo ser? sera uno de sus amigos? ... SoulxMaka
1. Prologo

-En la ciudad de Death City, en una noche como todas las demás, alrededor del Shibusen habían muchos carros de policías, gente preocupada, y gente que se preguntaba, ¿Quién fue? Exacto quien habría asesinado a ese joven. Su nombre era Jackson, tenía aproximadamente 26 años, era maestro en la escuela Shibusen, se había encontrado su cadáver en el cuarto del aseo, al parecer fue asesinado solo con arma blanca, aunque la persona que lo asesinó mostraba ser un profesional al corta, ya que únicamente fue cortado en el cuello, ese hombre murió lentamente, mientras de desangraba. Pero esa simple cortada era tan fina, recta, parecía como si lo hubiera hecho con una regla.

-Soul hermano, esto es impresionante... La persona que lo asesino era un asesino en serie. O un carnicero, por su cortada era profunda y fina.

-Lo se Black... El hecho de que asesinaron a Jack... Es algo imposible de creer. Él era muy buen amigo.

-Si...

Ambos se quedaron observando la nada mientras recordaban cada momento que habían pasado junto con ese hombre. Cada risa, cada golpe, por peleas que ahora no tienen sentido, todo esos momentos, desaparecieron.

Comenzaba a abrir sus ojos color rubí, su mano salió de las cobijas para apagar su maldito despertador, que lo desesperaba por la manera en la que suena. Lo apago, para salir de la cama e irse a bañar. No había dormido nada, cada vez que cerraba sus ojos recordaba ese momento en el que vio el cuerpo de su amigo. Se organizó, para después irse a trabajar.

Al llegar, todos lo miraban con lastima, se imaginó que todos se habían dado cuenta que él era amigo de la víctima. El odiaba que las personas le tuvieran lastima. Así que fulmino a todos con la mirada, mientras iba a la oficina de su jefe.

-¡Hola! ¡Hola! –Dijo su jefe con mucha energía.

-Bueno días Shinigami. –Dijo Soul.

-Lamento lo que ocurrió con tu amigo.

-No tiene por qué disculparse, usted no fue quien lo mato ¿No?

-Cierto… ¿Es verdad que te gustaría resolver tú mismo ese caso?

-Sí…

-Muy bien… entonces… ve y busca a Maka. Ella está en el salón de tiro al blanco.

-Sí señor.

No sabía el por qué siempre que escuchaba su nombre, su cuerpo sentía una corriente, su corazón latía con fuerza, sus mejillas hierven y en su estómago comienzan a volar mariposas. O bueno si sabía el por qué; él estaba completamente enamorado de esa mujer. No era la mujer más perfecta que podía existir pero sus defectos la hacían ver más hermosa, tenía 25 años, su cabello era de color ceniza, sus ojos verdes, él sabía que a pesar de lo bellos que eran, había una tristeza atrás de ellos, y quería ser el hombre que quitara esa tristeza aunque sabía que eso era imposible… Ella era un amor imposible.

Cuando llegó al salón de tiro al blanco, allí la vio sentada en el suelo, leyendo un libro.

-Vaya, no creí que cuando se viniera a este lugar, era para leer…

-¡Baka! Es solo que no me está dando tiempo para leer… he estado muy ocupada.

-Come libros…

-¡MAKA-CHOP! –Dijo mientras lo golpeaba con su libro en la cabeza.

-Auch… Eso dolió. Oye Shinigami nos mandó a investigar el asesinato de Jackson.

-¿Jackson? ¿Nuestro amigo? ¿El que trabajaba en el Shibusen?

-Sí…

-De acuerdo… comenzaré investigando su cadáver, por que no vas con Black y Kid a investigar el lugar…

-Claro.

Se levantó para después salir de la puerta sin decir nada, Soul la miro de manera atenta, y pudo ver su mirada, estaba fría, se imaginaba que era por el hecho de que perdió un amigo…


	2. El comienzo de todo

**Hola Hola! Muchas gracias a Robienevan! Te me alegra que te gustase la historia... De una vez les advierto... no la comencé con muchos ánimos pues he tenido algunos problemas... entonces.. no me da como mucha cosaaa.. pero más adelante la haré mas Wowww! **

**Bueno... Le agradezco a  .Evans, me encanta que hayas colocado esta historia como favorita es genial para mí. **

**-Robinevans! insisto! te admiro demasiado! me encanta esa manera de pensar tuya! Gracias a ti me he inspirado mucho para mis historias!**  
**Y al resto de las personas que lean esto! me hacen muy feliz cuando ponen sus Review hacen que me inspire más! **  
**(Si tienen alguna queja o ideas me las pueden decir, sin ningún problema :D) Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

Estaba concentrada en sus cosas, mirando el cadáver, cada ángulo de su cuerpo, a su lado estaba su mejor amiga Tsubaki, quien miraba la herida de manera sorprendida, ya que no podía creer que alguien matara a su amigo.

-Esa cortada es demasiado perfecta.

-¿Ah? –Pregunto Maka algo desconcertada.

-Sí… es que mira. –Mientras señalaba el cuello. –Sí ves bien, puedes ver que su cortada no se mueve para ninguna dirección, parece como si la persona que lo hizo lo haya hecho lentamente, por lo cual debe ser imposible, ya que esa persona se llenaría de sangre mientras lo cortaba y al salir hubiese dejado rastro de sangre, pero no fue así…

-Es cierto… La persona que lo asesino, era profesional en este tipo de cosas, además no hay huellas en su cuerpo.

-Exacto, no hay ningún rastro de huellas o cabellos, ¡Nada! Todo fue muy bien planeado.

-Sí… esa persona debe de ser un Psicópata ¿No?

-Demasiado Psicópata.

Al momento la puerta se abrió haciendo entrar a una chica.

-Hola chicas.

-Hola Chrona… ¿Cómo estás?

-No muy bien…. Aún sigo sin creer que asesinaron a Jack.

-Nosotras tampoco….

-¿Tienen pista alguna de quien pudo a ver sido?

-No, ninguna…. No tiene huellas, ni cabello, nada….

-Ya veo.

-Y bien cambiando de tema…. –Dijo Maka intentando de calmar el espacio. – ¿Cómo vas con tu boda?

-No sé lidiar con bodas

-¿Por qué dices que no sabes lidiar con bodas? –Pregunto Tsubaki con su tierna voz.

-Es que Kid siempre dices que todo tiene que quedar simétrico… Entonces cuando yo quiero algo que según él es "asimétrico" se arrastra en el suelo y comienza a decir… "mi mujer quiere cosas asimétricas" entonces… eso es algo estresante…

Al instante todas comenzaron a reírse, no podían creer que Kid hiciera cosas tan estúpidas como llorar en suelo solo porque su boda será asimétrica…

-Sinceramente Kid a veces es un tonto… -Dijo Maka aun respirando con dificultad por tanto reír.

-Cierto, me pregunto cómo reaccionará cuando nazca su hijo… ¿Y si nace con las mismas líneas que él? Comenzará a gritar por todo el hospital "¡MI HIJO ES ASIMETRICO!" –Dijo Tsubaki entre risas.

-Que crueles son… pero aun así ese es el hombre por el cual estoy enamorada.

-Si… y tu Tsubaki… ¿Cómo vas con Black Start?

-Pues… Yo…

-¡Cuéntame! ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Te pidió matrimonio?

-Mmm no, no me lo ha pedido, es solo que estoy embarazada….

-¡¿QUÉ? ¡¿DESDE CUANDO?-Preguntaron Maka y Chrona en coro.

-Llevo un mes… aproximadamente, pero el todavía no lo sabe… tengo que decirle pero no sé cómo decírselo.

-¿Decirle que a quién? –Pregunto Soul, mientras entraba.

-Que Tsubaki está embarazada.

-¡¿QUÉ MI DIOSA QUÉ?!

-¡¿Black?!

-¿Qué paso con el mono asimétrico?

-¿A quién le dices mono, rayitas?

-MIS RAYAS SON ASIMETRICAS!

-¿Por qué están acá? –Pregunto Chrona

-¿Por qué no nos dices Tsubaki, la gran noticia? –Pregunto Soul mientras la miraba picaronamente.

-¿Por qué Kid está girando en el suelo? –Pregunto Tsubaki

-¡¿POR QUÉ NO LE DICEN AL GRAN DIOS QUE OCURRE?!

-¡CALLENSE! – Dijo Maka ya alterada. –Lárguense todos de aquí… No estamos en un centro comercial, como para que griten de ese modo…

-Lo sentimos.-Dijeron todos en coro.

-Bueno… Black… lo que pasa es que… eres padre, Tsubaki tiene un mes de embarazo.

-¿¡SOY PADRE?! ¡¿EL GRAN DIOS ES PADRE?!

-¡Cállate Mono asimétrico!

-¡Cállate tu rayitas!

-No se lidiar con los gritos.

-¡QUE SE CALLEN! –Dijo Soul demasiado alterado.

-Sí, sí, ya nos vamos. –Dijeron mientras se iban, dejando solos a Maka y Soul.

-Maka…. Me preguntaba… ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?

-¿Ah? ¡¿AH?! –Dijo sonrojada.

-Por favor…. ¿sí?

-Cla-claro. –Dijo nerviosa.

-Genial, después de salir de acá vendré por ti.

-De acuerdo.

_-Me encanta cuando estas sonrojada y sonríes de esa manera. –_Pensó en voz alta. –Lo siento! , yo no quise…

-Tranquilo… -dijo mientras le colocaba un dedo en sus labios. –No dañes el momento. –para después salir del salón.

_-"Mmm creo que fue poco romántico invitarla a salir al frente de un cadáver". –_Cuando giró para ver el cadáver, sintió gran nostalgia, al ver a su amigo allí muerto. –Jack… te juro, que encontraré al maldito que te asesino… te lo juro. –y se marchó


	3. El oculto de un sentimiento

**Soul no me pertenece y bla bla bla bla bla bla... ( de tanto leer este mensaje hizo que lo copiará)**

* * *

Soul estaba en su cama, miraba al techo, no podía dormir, la imagen de esa mujer pasaba todo el tiempo por su cabeza; no sabía cómo decirle lo que sentía por ella. Cada vez que la veía, observaba sus bellos labios, esos labios que tanto deseaba besar, pero no podía ya que esa mujer no le pertenecía; él no sabía que era lo que ella pensaba de él, y si ella gusta de otro hombre, y si ese hombre era Jackson…

Se quedó pensando toda la noche, hasta al fin quedarse dormido. A la mañana siguiente, despertó demasiado emocionado, fue a trabajar, no había mucho trabajo ya que aún no hallaba la más mínima pista de lo sucedido, siendo la hora de salir, fue directo a la sala Forense, para buscar a Maka, pero allí no estaba, luego fue a la cafetería, y tampoco estaba.

-"¿Dónde puede estar?" –pensó, mientras caminaba por todos lado. –"Oh… Ya lo sé".

Fue a la sala de tiro al blanco y allí la vio sentada viendo la nada, parecía estar nerviosa.

-"_Se ve tan hermosa así"-_Pensó Soul.

-Hola Soul… Etto… ya me iba a organizar… solo que se me había perdido algo.

-Claro… como digas… Ve y organízate, antes de que sea más tarde.

-Si… -Y salió de la sala.

Cuando llego a la cafetería en donde se encontraba Soul, lo vio más sensual de lo normal, estaba sentado mirando la nada, su cabellera fue echada para atrás, con una diadema negra, un jean color clásico, una camisilla negra y unos converse, se veía demasiado sensual. Se quedó como una completa idiota contemplando su belleza, hasta que él sintió que lo observaban y giro para ver quién era, y cuando la vio quedo en estado de Shock, "esa mujer se ve hermosa, más hermosa de lo que es" Llevaba un vestido blanco, que le llegaba más arriba de las rodillas, era manga sisa, mientras que un listón negro le rodeaban la cintura hasta finalizar en un moño; unas sandalias de un color dorado muy suave con una tira alrededor de su pierna, su cabello suelto, con una pinza en forma de mariposa a un lado. Se veía sorprendente.

-Ho-hola Maka. –Dijo muy nervioso.

-Hola… Soul… ¿Y bien a dónde vamos?

-Mm ¿vamos a cine?

-Claro.

En toda la película, Soul estaba con un rostro lleno de orgullo, Maka estaba aferrada a él, cada vez que ocurría algo horrible de esa película, ella siempre lo abrazaba con más fuerza, haciendo que Soul tuviera más orgullo que el mismísimo Black Start.

-_Te odio Soul Evans, no debimos ver esta película._

_-¿Por qué? Si está muy buena.-_Dijo con rostro de "sorprendido".

_-No es justo que tu ganarás le piedra, papel y tijera._

_-Pues… tristemente, yo gané, así deja de poner problema y veamos la película._

_-Baka…_

Después de la película, Maka estaba demasiado pálida, y su mirada era algo fría combinada con traumada, haciendo que Soul se riera.

-No puedo creer que te pongas así por una simple película.

-Idiota… esa película estaba muy sangrienta…

-¡Por dios Maka! ¡Estudiaste medicina Forense, todos el tiempo ves cadáveres y los abres y todo ese tipo de cosas y dices que algo de sangre de algo que sabes que no es verdad, te da miedo!

-Es que… Odio ver la sangre salir de ese modo, y al saber que esa persona aún sigue viva…. Es algo traumático.

-Tonta…

-¡MAKA-CHOP! ¡No te sigas burlando de mí!

-¡Ay! Algún día me quebraras el cráneo (¬_¬)

-Ojala pudiese hacerlo. Y bien ¿Ahora qué hacemos?

-Mm vamos a un lugar me encanta ir.

-Pero tú me vas a llevar a casa ¿No?

-Claro… Vamos por la moto y luego nos vamos.

-¡Ok! – Dijo con una leve sonrisa, haciendo que él se sonrojase.

Se montaron en la moto de Soul, Maka no tenía ni la más mínima idea para donde la llevaba, pero ella confiaba en él, así que no temía a nada. A veces se sentía mal por ser fría con Soul, (en algunas ocasiones) Pero el siempre demostraba que eso a él no le importaba, por lo cual la hacía demasiado feliz el estar a su lado…. Se podría decir que ella está en una dulce condena; el amor.

-Bien. Ya llegamos… o bueno no hemos llegado solo tenemos que subir hasta allá y ya llegamos.

-Muy bien vamos.

Mientras subían esas escaleras Maka observaba cada ángulo de ese lugar, todo era muy verde, las plantas, las estatuas de dioses, esas luciérnagas que hacen que todo se vuelva más hermoso.

Al finalizar las escaleras, Maka quedó completamente paralizada, la belleza que vio a continuación fue como estar en una fantasía. La oscura noche de pleno verano, la luna se veía más grande de lo normal y su color más amarilloso, las luces de los edificios eran pequeños puntos que daban un gran toque a esa obra, las luciérnagas volaban, mientras que los grillos hacían su bella melodía. Era un lugar hermoso, y lo que le daba esa Cereza al pastel, era la compañía de esa persona.

-_"Soul"_

_-"Maka"_

Pensaron al mismo tiempo, se miraron fijamente a los ojos, para después sonreír y sentarse uno al lado del otro y seguir viendo el hermoso cielo. Había un gran silencio, pero ese silencio, no era para nada incomodo, al contrario era demasiado cómodo, ambos podía oír sus suspiros, el canto de los grillos sonaba con más pasión como una orquesta llena de verdaderos profesionales.

"Era ahora o nunca" Esas palabras pasaron por la cabeza de esos dos enamorados. Se miraron al mismo tiempo, para después comenzar a balbucear cosas sin sentido alguno

-Maka yo quería decirte que…

¡Ring ring…! Sonó el celular de Maka, al ver quien era le extrañó demasiado que la llamase a esa hora.

-_Perdón Soul, _¿Hola?

-Hola Maka… es que Tsubaki ha estado muy mal podrías venir… Por favor.

-Claro Black, ya voy para allá.

-Gracias.

Era primera vez en todo el tiempo en el que conozco a Black Start en el que habla de esa manera… Por primera vez no decía algo con su gran Dios…. O algo por el estilo…. Eso sí que era muy extraño.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunto Soul al ver el rostro de preocupación de Maka.

-Tsubaki al parecer está muy mal…. ¿Podrías llevarme a su casa?

-Claro, vamos. –dijo algo desilusionado, ya que no pudo decirle lo que sentía.

Cuando llegaron a esa casa, Maka fue directo al cuarto de Tsubaki, para revisarla, mientras que Soul se sentó al lado de su mejor amigo, estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala, mirando la nada, sus ojos mostraban preocupación, se imaginó que era por el miedo a perder a su hijo.

-Black, amigo tranquilo…. Todo estará bien.

-Soul… tu no lo entiendes hermano, esto me pasa por odiar a alguien que acaba de morir.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Yo… odiaba a Jackson, el intentó quitarme a Tsubaki, y por ello lo odie, nunca creí que fuese cierto eso… no es bueno odiar a alguien…. Y menos aún si ese alguien ha muerto. –Dijo con una mirada fría.

Soul estaba completamente atónito, no podía creer que su egocéntrico amigo, dijese eso con tanta frialdad, era como si él…. Él hubiese asesinado es Jack

* * *

**Hola! Cuando leo la ultima parte no puedo creer que yo la escribí xD es demasiado poético! **  
**Yami Krismiya: Me alegro que te parezca interesante, espero que te guste este cap**  
**robinevans: Hola holaaaaa jajjajajajaj casi meda un ataque de tanto reírme por tu rewiew jajajjajaj buenoo sii lo sé escribí a Maka muy... No maka xD pero fue inconscientemente, creo que fue por que me describí como estaba en esos momentos xD gomen! buenooo un cambio no hace nada de año! Eres de lo mejor! gracias a ti (lo repito nuevamente) me inspiré mucho más! **  
** : Me alegro que seas mi seguidora! Wowwwwww eso significa demasiado para mi! ya sabes si tienes alguna crítica, opinion, o algo que quieras que suceda me lo puedes hacer saber haré lo posible para que sea de tu gusto :D**

**ailudelastiernas: Que bueno que sigasss la historia nunca creí que le iba a gustar a alguien pues.. creo que es muy... "Darks" al principio... Pero me encantó el hecho de que te gustase! Espero que este cap te guste también.**  
** .Evans: Diosss! me alegra demasiado que te gustase mi historia! Nyajajajjaja pues... ya tengo la historia planeada... Y hay muchas emociones! así que creo que en esta historia encontrarás de todo.**  
**Robienevans: Gomennn! debí subir el capítulo antes pero no tenia animos de subir nada, además estaba cansada y todo eso... Pero en fin! ya lo subí espero que te guste! :D**  
**_Todo esto se lo debo a el libro La Viuda, a Robinevans ya que una parte de su historia hizo que mi imaginación volase, y a mi mamá! por ser de lo mejor! xD bye bye!_**


	4. Al fin dije lo que por ti sentía

Maka al entrar a la habitación de Tsubaki, quedo sorprendida, nunca la había visto tan enferma en todo el tiempo en el que la conoce. Estaba allí acostada, espirando con dificultad, sus ojos cerrados, al parecer estaban irritados, se acercó para ponerle la mano en la frente y pudo sentir el cómo estaba hirviendo, el miedo recorrió por todo el cuerpo de Maka, tenía miedo a que su mejor amiga perdiera él bebé o hasta su propia vida.

Tomo el pañuelo que tenía en la frente para después mojarlo y volvérselo a poner en la cabeza. Fue a la cocina para preparar una bebida de hierbas, para relajarla, al terminarla, le mojo de nuevo el paño, para después levantarla, haciendo que quedase sentada y comenzar a darle la bebida lentamente. Busco unas pastillas para ese resfriado, y se las dios. Pasando media hora, se pudo notar algo de mejora haciendo que ella suspirara con alivio.

-¿Puedo pasar? -se escuchó la voz de Black

-Claro, pasa.

-Gracias... ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-mucho mejor, la fiebre disminuyo demasiado, ahora está durmiendo, intenta estar mojándole el paño, para que se siga disminuyendo la fiebre.

-Gracias Maka...

-Black... ¿Te pasa algo? Pues siempre hablas más fuerte y no eres tan educado, o al menos estaría más... ¡No lo sé! ¿Te ocurre algo?

-Mmm pues... Solo es que aprendí a que nunca odies a las personas, porque cuando ella se mueran, ese odio ira en tu contra.

-¿Odiabas a Jack?

-si... Y ahora me la están cobrando.

Maka se acercó lentamente hasta abrazarlo, pudo sentir como recorrían lágrimas por su mejilla hasta llegar a tocarla.

-No te pongas así Black, no tienes la culpa de odiar, ya que esa persona te hizo un mal... Y estoy segura que ese odio es porque amas demasiado a Tsubaki y al darte cuenta de que ese hombre te la quitaría hubiese sido muy doloroso, pues creías que era un amigo.

-como supiste que el intento quitarme a Tsubaki? -dijo sorprendido.

-pues ella me contaba lo que pasaba con el... Y no soy tan idiota al no darme cuenta.

-eres muy astuta pecho plana.

-¡cállate! ¡¿Por qué siempre arruinas los momentos?¡

-Gracias Maka.

-no hay de qué. ¿Y dónde está Soul?

-se quedó dormido, mientras cuidabas a Tsubaki, vimos una película, para calmarme. Y era tan aburrida que nos quedamos dormidos.

-Ya veo... Quédate con ella, por si despierta, iré a despertar a Soul

-de acuerdo.

-adiós

-Chao pecho plano.

-MAKA CHOP!

Salió de la habitación, para después encontrarse a un albino durmiendo calmadamente. Se veía hermoso mientras dormido, se acercó lentamente, sus labios se veía muy finos. No podía evitar esas ganas de besarlo, se acercó más y más hasta al fin sentir su respiración. Ya estaba a punto de besarlo hasta que.

-Maka, Maka, no sabía que te gustaba acosar a las personas mientras duermen.

-yo no te estaba acosando... Quería ver si en verdad estabas dormido.

-claro… como digas.

-¡Baka! Bueno ya es hora de que nos vayamos, ya Tsubaki está mucho mejor.

-Qué bueno… De acuerdo, vamos.

-¡Espera!

-¿Eh?

-Si quieres puedes ir a mi casa, a amanecer para que no hagas tantas vueltas tan tarde.

-Maka Albarn… ¿Mes estas acosando?

-¡Claro que no! ¿Sabes qué? Ya no, retiro lo dicho, llévame a mi casa y luego te largar a la tuya.

-Gracias Maka, es todo un placer quedarme en tu casa, eso sí, espero que cuando despierte, no te vea sobre mí, desnudándome. –Dijo con un tono de voz algo ronco, haciendo que Maka se estremeciera.

-Idiota.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Maka, Soul pudo ver lo nerviosa que ella estaba, haciendo que se mordiera el labio inferior, cada vez que la miraba morderse su labio, se imaginaba el siendo esa persona que le muerda sus labios.

-¿Sabes? Black estaba demasiado mal por el estado de Tsubaki. –Dijo Maka mientras buscaba el buzo de hombre que tenía para prestárselo a Soul.

-Sí… ¿Sabías que Black odiaba a Jackson?

-Sí, ya lo sabía, ¿A qué viene la pregunta?

-¿Y si fue Black, quien asesinó a Jack?

-Mm… no lo creo, pues la cortada era demasiado perfecta como para que Black hiciese eso, pues tú sabes cómo es él, todo lo hace a la rápida.

-Tienes razón, ¿Cómo pude pensar que fue Black, mi amigo?

-Cierto… aunque como dicen por ahí…. El mejor amigo puede ser tu peor enemigo ¿no?

-A que te refieres con eso.

-Mm a nada, mira tengo esta sudadera y este buzo ¿Te sirven?

-Creo que sí.

-Bueno ve organízate.

-Si mamá.

-Tonto.

"ahora si le diré lo que siento por él" pensó Maka mientras se colocaba una de sus pijamas más presentables. "pero como le digo… Mm No me vienen ideas, Por kami, ayúdame"

-¿Qué tal? ¿No me queda ajustado? –Dijo Soul saliendo del baño sin buzo, solo con la sudadera.

-Idiota! Para que crees que te di el pinche buzo. –Dijo mientras se cubría los ojos.

-Es que no tengo nada de fríos, además como dormiré a tu lado… creo que me dará más calor.

-¡Maldito Hentai! –Dijo mientras le lanzaba un cojín en la cara. –Tú dormirás en el sofá. ¿Entendido?

-Hai…

-Muy bien, iré al baño. –Y entro.

Se vio al espejo y comenzó a imaginarse la mejor manera de cómo decirle las cosas a Soul, pero no le venía nada en mente, o bueno si le venían pero era algo tan ridículo que mejor no lo hacía. Al salir del baño, vio como Soul dormía, se acercó, le quitó unos cabellos que tenía en su rostro para después decirle susurrada mente.

-Vaya… y yo que ya estaba preparada para decirte cuanto te amo.

-Pues entonces dímelo ya.

-¿Ah? ¡¿Ah?! ¡¿ACABAS DE ESCUCHAR LO QUE DIJE?! ¡¿NO ESTABAS DORMIDO?!

-Mm sí y no, si escuche todo lo que dijiste y no estaba dormido, ya que me daba miedo a que me golpearás ya que yo dormiría en el sofá.

-Oh…

-Bueno dime….

-¿Eh?

-Dime… "Soul te amo"

-Yo… yo… te… te… am…amo.

-Me encanta cuando estar sonrojada Maka, eres hermosa, ya veo el porque me enamore de una pecho plano como tú.

-Maldi… -Pero fue interrumpida por el beso que le había dado Soul en sus cálidos labios.

Al principio Maka estaba inmóvil, pues le era imposible creer que el hombre que tanto amaba, la había besado. Pero después fue dejándose llevar haciendo el beso más y más apasionado. Al separarse apoyaron sus frentes para después Soul susurrarle

-_Te amo Maka Albarn. –_ Y volver a besarse.

* * *

**Hola Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo... tranquilas/os que todavía falta muchooooooooo para el final! Nyajajajjajaja *o* **  
**REVIEWS:**

**Yami Krismiya: Siii quería hacerlo sufrir, y ponerlo serio por una sola vez... pero hace falta el Black start Loco y raro... e intentare de hacer lo posible por subir capítulos cada vez mejores :D**  
**ailudelastiernas: Jajajaja siii me sentí en los premios oscar escribiendo ese discurso! jajajajajaja Pues sii... tal vez sea Kid, o no... Mmm ¿Quien sabe? Aunque apuesto a que ya muchos/as deben de saber quien es el verdadero cumplable... T-T pero buenoooo ya que xD y leeré tus historias me encantan las historias Darks *Q***  
**robinevans: Diosss! Si supieras cuanto me reí con ese Review que me mandaste te juro que te hubieses asustado! Me parece Supremamente genialllll! que digas eso de que eres mi admiradora! Wowww eso me hace super feliz! me pregunto... ¿Cual fue el trato? o.O jajaja y Nyajajajjaaj me encanta hacerte llorar con mis historias! Me encanta por que sé que dan sentimiento :33 Beshoss! **  
**Bye Bye _(si tienen alguna opinión y/o ideas me las pueden decir en mensajes o Reviews)_**


	5. La duda ante mis amigos

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Maka y Soul estaban saliendo, pero Soul estaba algo extrañado, ya que cada vez que el buscaba a Maka para mostrarle su amor, yendo a otro nivel; Maka demostraba un miedo, pero un miedo detrás de una sonrisa. Siempre decía lo mismo "Es que no me siento preparada" para luego irse y evitar a Soul. Eso para él era algo extraño pues sentía que ella no le había contado toda su vida.

Un día como cualquier otro, Soul estaba sentado al frente de su computadora, pensando tanto en las cosas que pasaban con Jack, como lo que le ocurría a Maka. Cada uno de esos pensamientos hacían una pregunta y ninguna de esas preguntas tenían respuesta, aún tenían la duda con respecto a Black. Pues la reacción que tuvo aquella noche, cuando anuncio el odio que tenía hacia Jack, pudo hacer que él lo tomará como un sospecho, pero… ¡Por favor! ¡Él es su amigo! ¡su mejor amigo! No podía dudar de él, pues él lo conocía muy bien o bueno no muy bien, pero él sabía que él no sería capaz de hacerle eso a una persona, él no piensa de ese modo.

Encendió la computadora, para después ver todas las fotos que tenía de sus mejores amigos. Las imprimió, para después observar cada uno de sus amigos. Black Start: lo que había pasado, ese odio que él tenía hacía Jack. Death the Kid: Solo porque la cortada era tan recta, como si se hubiese hecho con una regla, es decir, Simetría, y Kid era muy aficionado con la simetría. Chrona: Mm… de ella no tenía mucha sospecha, lo único que lo hacía pensar en ella era su extraño comportamiento, ¿Podía llegar a ser tan raro y loca como para asesinar un amigo? Eso habría que pensarlo. Maka: No… de ella no pensaría que haría ese tipo de cosas. Tsubaki: Tampoco, creería ello, pues Tsubaki por más odio que tenga hacia una persona, no sería capaz de asesinarla y menos aún si esa persona fue un amigo. Al mirar una de las fotos en las que todavía estudiaban en el Shibusen, pudo ver a 3 personas con las que no había vuelto a hablar. Las Thomson: Ella se fueron de Death City, hacia Francia, tres días después de que se graduaron. Hero: El chico que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Maka. La había invitado a salir pero ella lo rechazó… desde ese día no supo nada de él. Era imposible que él estuviera relacionado con la muerte de Jack, pues ellos eran muy buenos amigos. Siguió pensando en más sospechosos, hasta que recordó la frase que le dijo Maka "_El mejor amigo puede ser tu peor enemigo" _Es decir que pudo ser ¿Hero? Pero él no lo había visto hace mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué asesinaría a Jack, su mejor amigo?

Tomó rápidamente el teléfono para llamar a Kid

-_¿Hola?_

_-_¿Kid? Hola, perdón que te llame tan tarde, pero necesito saber algo.

-_Mm ¿Qué necesitas saber?_

_-¿_Has sabido dónde se encuentra Hero?

-_No, que yo sepa el desapareció después de que nos graduamos, por el rechazo de Maka ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?_

_-¿_Has escuchado algo como "los mejores amigos terminan siendo tus peores enemigos?

-_sí… pero ¿eso que tiene que ver en ello?_

_-_Pues… no lo sé, como Hero era tan amigo de él… pero ahora que lo pienso no tiene nada que ver con el caso.

-_Mm no lo sé tendremos que investigar bien esas cosas. _

-Sí… bueno mañana hablamos.

-_Claro…. Adiós- _Y colgamos.

A la mañana siguiente, Soul fue a la casa de Maka después del trabajo.

-Y bien. ¿Qué quieres cenar Soul?

-Mm cualquier cosa por mi está bien.

-¿Soul te pasa algo?

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué lo dices?

-No lo sé, te noto algo pensativo. Sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa.

-Es solo que… No sé quién pudo asesinar a Jack, muchos tienen algo que me dice ellos pudieron ser, pero después hay algo que me dice que no.

-Por ejemplo…

-Black, Kid, Chrona, Liz, Patty, Hero, algo de Tsubaki.

-¿Y yo?

-¿Tu asesinarías a alguien?

-No lo sé… Dependiendo de si ese alguien me hizo algo ¿no? Así sería la idea de todos los que anunciaste.

-Podría ser… Estoy seguro que llegare a este caso.

-¿Aunque te toque sacrificar la amistad de los chicos?

-¿Ah?

-Sí… es que… ¿Por qué no investigas la vida de Jackson? ¿No crees? Pues digo… es que todos tenemos algo escondido.

-¿Maka… A ti te hirieron algo?

-¿A qué te refieres con hacerme algo?

-Me refiero a que… cada vez que intento hacer algo contigo, siempre me esquivas y puedo ver un miedo en tus ojos, o que ya no eres la Maka que yo conocí, antes era más animada, o siempre tienes frases para referirte a algo, pues me refiero a que parece como si cada vez que te quieres referir a un momento, lo haces de una manera en que crees que sufrirás o que sufriremos…. ¿Por qué?

Maka estaba pasmada, no sabía que ella demostrará tantas cosas a los demás, sin que ella se diese cuenta.

-Yo…. Es solo que la muerte de Jack, fue algo muy brusco pues… él era un amigo.

-¿A ti te gustaba Jackson?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no, él no me gustaba, y si estuviese vivo en este momento, aun así no me gustaría! –Dijo con algo de asco.

-Lo siento Maka… Es solo que… estoy demasiado estresado con lo del caso, él era mi amigo.

-Te entiendo Soul. –Dijo mientras lo abrazaba. –Todo estará bien.

-Gracias Maka… -Y se besaron.

A la mañana siguiente, después del trabajo todos se reunieron en la casa de Kid para hacer una cena.

-Kid podrías ayudarme a cortar la carne. –Gritó Maka.

-Claro! Haré que quede simétrica.

-Claro como digas.

Soul fue a la cocina para abrazar a Maka, y ayudarle, hasta que vio como Kid cortaba la carne, pudo ver que sus cortes eran rápidos y perfectos, tales y como….

-"¡JACKSON!" –Pensó Soul.


	6. Una simple sospecha, puede arruinarte

_Soul fue a la cocina para abrazar a Maka, y ayudarle, hasta que vio como Kid cortaba la carne, pudo ver que sus cortes eran rápidos y perfectos, tales y como…._

_-"¡JACKSON!" –Pensó Soul._

Soul tomó a Maka de la muñeca, para llevarla afuera de la cocina.

-¿Qué pasa Soul? –Dijo preocupada.

-Maka, ¿viste la manera de cortar de Kid?

-Sí… ¿Y?

-¿Ves la simetría con la que lo corta?

-Pues Soul…. Tú sabes que Kid siempre pone la simetría en cada cosa que hace.

-Lo sé, Losé, es solo que su manera de cortar la carne es igual a como cortaron el cuello de Jack.

-Mm…

-Además, recuerda lo que me habías dicho, Hasta tu mejor amigo, puede ser tu peor enemigo.

-Sí lo recuerdo…. Pero ¿Kid?

-No lo sé…. Maka esto en verdad me está enloqueciendo.

-Soul. –Se acercó a él para abrazarlo. -¿Por qué no dejas este caso así? Vas a terminar muriendo por estrés.

-Ojala pudiera dejar esto de manera tan sencilla, pero no puedo, cuando pienso en la muerte de él… no lo sé.

-Soul….

-¡QUERIDOS SUBDITOS! ¿POR QUÉ NO ESTAN CON SU GRAN DIOS?!

-Emm lo siento… es que estábamos.

-Estábamos hablando que de te daremos como cumpleaños. –Dijo Maka.

-ASÍ ME GUSTA MI SUBDITOS! QUIERO UN GRAN…

-Bueno cállate Black. –Dijo mientras le pegaba en la frente.

Después de la reunión en casa de Kid, Soul no dejaba de pensar en lo que había ocurrido, no sabía qué hacer, siempre que pensaba en la posibilidad de que Kid fuese quien asesino a Jack, se venían las palabras "pero él es tu amigo" y luego las famosas palabras de Maka "el mejor amigo puede ser tu peor enemigo" y todas esas palabras pasaban por la cabeza de Soul una y otra vez.

-Soul… por favor tranquilízate. –Dijo Maka, mientras abrazaba a Soul.

-Maka ¿Por qué me tenía que ocurrir esto?

-Mm pues no lo sé nadie sabe el porqué, pero creo que deberías relajarte. –Dijo mientras besaba su oreja, haciendo que Soul se estremeciera.

Rápidamente, Soul la tomó entre sus brazos, para besarla apasionadamente, se decía a sí mismo "quiero hacerla mía"

-_Maka, por favor… se mía._

_-Sí eso te hace sentir mejor… hazlo. _–Dijo con algo de pánico.

Soul al sentir ese pánico, hizo que la culpa recorriese por su cabeza. Corrió a Maka, para poder ver su rostro, y pudo ver sus ojos aguados, con un temor que sería inexplicable para él.

-Maka… ¿a ti te han hecho algo? –Pregunto de nuevo.

-Yo…

-Por favor Maka, confía en mí. Te juro que no haré algo que tu no quieras que haga.

-Yo… es que… -Al momento las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar como dos cascadas haciendo que Soul la abrazará con fuerza. – a mí me violaron.

-¿Quién fue? –Dijo con un bulto de sentimientos recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

-No lo sé, no pude ver su rostro….

-Maka… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste desde un principio? Yo te hubiera apoyado, yo…. Hubiese hecho cualquier cosa por ti. No, yo haría cualquier cosa por ti, yo te amo Maka. Y no dejaré que este recuerdo, ese hijo de… lo siento, que él aparezca nuevamente en tus recuerdos, aunque sé que eso es muy difícil, pero lo intentaré… Te amo Maka, y pase lo que pase, siempre te amaré.

-¡Soul! –Dijo mientras lloraba más fuerte en su hombre. –Te amo…. Te amo, te amo!

-Y yo a ti. –Mientras la besaba delicadamente.

-Quiero hacerlo. Quiero sentir como si fuese mi primera vez, con la persona que amo.

-¿Estás segura?

-Muy segura.

-Si tú lo deseas, yo también lo desearé. –Y se besaron más y más apasionado.

Deshicieron sus ropas, sus caricias aumentaban cada vez más la velocidad, sus besos era más apasionado, sus suspiro era una música que sonaba en la habitación, todo había sido perfecto, el miedo de Maka había desaparecido. Y después de ese hermoso momento. Maka le susurró en el oído a Soul "_Siempre creí que tu ibas a ser mi príncipe azul, sabía que me rescatarías, te amo" _Soul al escucharlo, solo hizo una sonrisa, y se dejó llevar por los impulsos del sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, Soul quien había amanecido en casa de su amada, fue a ducharse para después irse junto a Maka al trabajo.

Tenía que investigar, exactamente qué había pasado ese día, ¿Dónde estaba Kid en el momento en que asesinaron a Jack?

-¡HOLA MI QUERIDISMO SUBDITO!

-Hola Black ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, bien, ¿Sabes? Tengo que mostrarte la foto que le tome a Kid, parece un idiota cuando está bebiendo.

-¿Cuándo se fueron a beber? Idiotas ¿Por qué no me dijeron?

-Pero fue hace mucho…. Ese día estabas… ¿Dónde estabas? Ah sí, estabas en la casa de tus padres.

-Pero yo fui a casa de mis padres, en el día donde asesinaron a Jack.

-¿Sí? Lo siento… no quise hacerte recordar eso amigo.

-No, no hay por qué disculparse, pero volviendo al tema… ese día estabas con Kid ¿no?

-Sí… mira la foto… mira la fecha, es ese mismo día por la noche. –Y lo mostro la foto.

"Es cierto… y según la investigación que había hecho Maka…. Él había sido asesinado aproximadamente en la noche…. Entonces… ¡no fue Kid quien lo asesinó¡ ¿Quién demonios pudo ser?!"

* * *

**Hi hi! Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo! :D**

** : Tienes que esperar Nyajajjajajajaja y siii es de lo mejor ese tipo de cosas, aunque esta es la primera vez que hago historias así :p****robinevans: Jajajajajaj cada vez que leo eso Review me da un ataque de risa! eres de lo mejor! jajajajjaajja y tu sabes que yo te doy los animos por que sé que lograras todo lo que quiere! (sueno como una mamá ¬_¬) jajajaj espero que te gustase. **** Ailudelastiernas: Cuando leí tu review sentí una nostalgía gigante! ojala te guste este capitulo! justamente me diste la idea para que ella dijese todo eso :33 **

**Bye bye!1 **


	7. Un secreto revelado

El estrés comía lentamente la cabeza de Soul, no sabía quién había sido la persona que había asesinado a Jack. Casi todos sus amigos le decía que superara su muerte, que ya no podía hacer nada, pero él sabía que el culpable estaba más cerca de lo que él pensaba, pero… siempre que estaba a un pelo de saber quién había sido, había algo que demostrase su inocencia. Todo el tiempo Maka, le decía que se calmara, que no se estresará por ello, pero él siempre le respondía lo mismo "Lo siento, pero quiero saber en verdad quién fue".

Un día como cualquier otro, Maka estaba haciendo el desayuno mientras que Soul veía televisión, era fin de semana, así que ambos estaban descansando.

-Soul podrías venir y ayudarme.

-Claro…

Al llegar a la cocina, tomó a Maka de la cintura, para después besarla en el cuello, haciendo que Maka se estremeciera y gimiera suavemente.

-No Soul, ahora no, estoy haciendo el desayuno.

-Pues entonces… ¿Qué mejor desayuno que Maka?

-Jajaja Baka! –Dijo para luego voltearse y besar a Soul de manera apasionada.

Desde el día en que Maka y Soul se volvieron uno solo, Maka había olvidado lo que había pasado, lo que le había hecho.

Después de que se volvieran uno solo. Maka fue a darse una ducha, mientras que Soul veía la televisión, hasta que vio un cuaderno, sobre la mesa de noche de Maka, lo tomó y comenzó a leerlo. No había nada con gran importancia, hasta que vio una hoja caer del cuaderno. La tomó, la abrió y al ver de quien era la carta quedo completamente paralizado pues era de ¿Hero?

_Hola Maka…_

_Me enteré de la muerte de Jackson ¿Cómo te sientes al haber sido violada? ¿A quién engañas? Tu saber que te encantó, sabes qué fue lo mejor que has vivido… o ¿No? A pesar de que me rechazaste, aún no he olvidado tu hermoso rostro, tus hermosas curvas, todo lo hermoso de ti, ¿Sabías que todos los días te estoy espiando? Pues sí, ¿Creíste que me iba a largar así nada más? Y ya no está ese obstáculo de Jack, aunque ahora esta Evans, tarde o temprano se irá de tu lado. Y me buscarás. Otra cosa… Tu padre aún te busca, él sabe dónde estás y con quien estas…. ¿Cómo crees que se dieron cuenta de lo que planeaba ese viejo?… Sí ese viejo a quien le decía "papá". Te amo MI MAKA._

_Att: Hero._

_Pt: Quema esta carta antes de que alguien se dé cuenta. Si alguien se da cuenta, tú serás la afectada._

-"¿Qué carajos está pasando aquí?…. Al parecer Hero, tiene algo que ver con el asesinato de Jack, pero él no lo demuestra… su rostro no muestra la maldad de esta carta". –Pensó. –"Lo buscaré, cueste lo que cueste" -Metió la carta de nuevo en el cuaderno, para volver a acostarse a ver la televisión.

Al momento salió Maka del baño ya vestida.

-Oye Maka…

-Dime Soul.

-¿Has hablado de nuevo con Hero?

-Mm… no…. No…. He hablado…. Con él.

-Mm ya veo.

-¿A qué viene la pregunta?

-No lo sé, solo fue que vi a alguien igualito a él, entonces me acorde de él.

-Ya veo… -Dijo algo nerviosa.

Dos semanas después, Soul estuvo buscando a Hero, los días en los que se quedaba durmiendo en la casa de Maka, miraba si le había llegado otra carta, pero nada daba resultado. ¿Por qué Hero odiaba a Jack? ¿No eran amigos? ¿Jack no gustaba de Tsubaki? Todas esas preguntas pasaban por la cabeza de Soul. Eran las tres de la tarde, iba caminado por el parque, pensando en las cosas que estaban ocurriendo, hasta que chocó con alguien, cuando miró con ese alguien pudo ver a Hero, estaba seguro que era él, Hero al ver a Soul, salió corriendo, haciendo que Soul corriera tras él.

Corrieron por toda la ciudad de Death City, hasta que al fin Soul logró alcanzarlo haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo.

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres de Maka?! –Grito Soul demasiado alterado.

-Ella es mía, solo mía.

-¿Fuiste tú quien asesinó a Jackson?!

-Jajaja eres tan idiota, no te has dado cuenta de quién fue el culpable, esa persona está a tu lado, que imbécil, Maka, ella fue quien asesino a Jackson, ¿Por qué crees que ella defendía a todos los chicos? Pues porque ella no quería que alguien resultase perjudicado por su culpa. Eres un idiota. No te habías dado cuenta de que estabas con una perra, ella sabe que en el momento que la violaron ella sintió placer.

Soul no aguantó, las ganas de golpearlo, le dio un puñetazo en la cara con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA! NUNCA, ESCUCHAME BIEN, NUNCA LE VUELVAS A DECIR PERRA A MAKA! ¡HIJO DE PUTA! –Dijo para volver a golpearlo, hasta que unas personas los separaron.

-¡Recuerda esta frase Evans, No todos son lo que pensamos, siempre hay un rostro oculto, y acabas de descubrir el de Maka!

-CALLATE!

Soul estaba completamente atónito, no sabía si pensar eso de la mujer que ama, o simplemente pensar que nada de lo que él dijo era verdad… pero y si el hombre que violó a Maka fue… Jack. Claro que no, Jack era su mejor amigo, él nunca le haría tal cosa a Maka, él sabía que Soul amaba a Maka. No podía ser verdad….

* * *

**Nyajajajjajaja ¿Si será cierto lo que dijo hero? me imagino que ya se saben la respuesta.**

**-robinevans:Tranquila! que él final no será así... pues como ya casi termino te adelantaré algo... esta historia tiene segunda parte ;) así que no te vayas a asustar. Y tu sabes que yo todo lo que digo es con sinceridad!**

**********-Criis. Nyah: Jajajajajjaja te juro que Tu y Robin harán que me muera de la risa! son de lo mejor! me encanta que admires mis historias, espero que todas las que he subido te gustarán :D**

**-hotakugirl199: Espero que te guste este capítulo! me encanta saber que estas leyendo la historia en verdad! :D**

**-Ailudelastiernas: Nyaaa me alegro que te gustase mi fic! Nyajjajajajaja bueno como pudiste ver en el capitulo, hay una posibilidad, pero... no se está 100 % seguro xD **

**RECUERDEN! TENDRÁ SEGUNDA PARTE! (espero no cagarla ¬_¬) BYE BYE!**


	8. Dos casos, dos sentimientos

Soul estaba en su habitación pensando en la posibilidad de que Maka fuera la culpable, las palabras de Hero, pasaban por su cabeza una y otra vez, ¿Y si Maka si era la culpable? No sabía si preguntárselo, pues sabía que ella no le iba a responder "Sí Soul soy la culpable" Tenía que pensarlo. Se levantó de la cama para después ir a bañarse e ir a su trabajo. Cuando llego, vio a Maka hablando con Tsubaki, él la amaba, él sabía que si ella fue quien lo asesino, tuvo un por qué, pero cual era ese por qué. Con las palabras que le había dicho Hero… mostraban que pudieron ser dos personas… uno es Hero y el otro Jack, ¿Cuál de los dos fue?

Se acercó a donde estaba su amada, para después abrazarla y besarla con más amor de lo normal.

-Hola Soul. –Dijo Tsubaki.

-Hola Tsubaki, hola Maka.

-Hola Soul… ¿Qué te pasa? Parece que no has dormido nada….

-Es que no fui capaz de dormir.

-Ya veo….

Todo el día se la pasaron mirando archivos de otros casos diferente, pues ya Shinigami había dicho que siguiesen con ese caso, por lo cual Soul se exasperó demasiado ya que él quería seguir con ese caso, pero Shinigami no se lo permitió.

Siendo ya de noche, Soul había pensado en como preguntarle a Maka lo que había ocurrido, el quería saber si era cierto lo que ella había asesinado a su amigo. Pero también quería saber le porque.

Estaban por la en el parqueadero, ya que iban a ir a la casa de Soul en su moto. Maka ya se estaba acercando a lamoto, hasta que Soul la llamo.

-Maka necesito hablar contigo.

-Claro Soul, dime…

-Tú me diría cualquier cosa ¿Cierto?

-Mm no te entiendo…

-Quiero decir… alguien te llegase a hacer algo, y ese alguien es algún conocido tu me lo dirías ¿no?

Maka al escuchar las palabras de Soul, sintió como su piel se ponía de gallina, su corazón comenzaba a palpitar con fuerza.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-Maka… ¿Tú asesinaste a Jack?

-¿P-Por qué dices eso? –Dijo temblando.

-Vi la carta de Hero, después de leer, lo busqué por todo Death City, y cuando lo encontré el me dijo que…

-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!

-Maka yo…

-¡CALLATE! ¡TU NO SABES LO QUE YO SUFRÍ!

-Maka yo… solo quiero ayudarte.

-Nadie puede ayudarme, creía que si lo olvidaba todo el odio que siento en estos momentos desaparecería, que si sentía amor por alguien, pues por fin sentiría algo cálido aquí. –Dijo mientras señalaba su corazón. –todo iba tan bien… Yo Soul…. Lo siento.

-Eso quiere decir…. Que tu si lo asesinaste.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí lo asesiné! – Sacó un arma de su bolsillo, para después apuntarle a Soul. –No quería que supieras… Soul… Yo te amo. Pero no quiero seguir viendo esa mirada, no quiero que me veas con odio…. Yo lo siento. –Le disparó a Soul en el pecho.

Él no podía creer lo que había pasado, la mujer que él tanto ama, había asesinado a su amigo, y ahora… le disparo a él. Pero eso no respondió la pregunta ¿Jack violó a Maka?

Sus ojos le pesaban, no era capaz de abrirlos simplemente escuchó la voz de un hombre gritar su nombre, y luego la voz de Maka gritando que lo sentía y que lo amaba, luego otras voces dijeron algo como "Llévensela" y desde ahí no escucho nada más.

_EN LA CORTE DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS…_

-Y bien Maka… ¿Cómo te declaras?

-Culpable.

-Bien… Maka Albarn tendrás cadena perpetua, por asesinar a Jackson Hurts y por hacer un atentado ante Soul Evans. –Dijo para después golpear el martillo en la mesa del juez.

Llevaron a Maka a su celda, sus ojos eran fríos, sin sentimiento alguno, ella decía en su cabeza "hubiera preferido que me condenarán a muerte" No tenía ningún motivo por vivir, ya no estaba esa persona que tanto amaba, ella mismo lo asesino, ese fue el producto de la ira con el miedo… asesino a la única persona que amaba.

Estaba sentada en el suelo, mirando la nada, lo único que rodeaba en su cabeza era la palabra muerte, hasta que escuchó a una oficial decir "Albarn tiene visita" sus ojos volvieron a brillar, pues creyó que era su amado Soul, pero cuando vio una silueta femenina nuevamente sus ojos se volvieron fríos.

-Maka…. Maka… amiga yo sé que tuviste motivos por él cual lo hiciste… dímelo por favor… Yo… Yo aún soy tu amiga! Maka Aun te quiero! Creo en ti.

Esa voz… la reconocía, era la voz de Tsubaki… La miró, para luego sonreír con nostalgia.

-Desearía que mis problemas tuviera solución pero… ya nada tiene solución, mi única solución es la muerte…

-Claro que no Maka. .-Dijo mientras la abrazaba. –Tú no puedes decir eso Maka, aún hay gente que te quiere.

-¿quieres saber por qué lo hice?

-¿Por qué?

-Por odio y por amor, dos casos de asesinatos y dos sentimientos que lo ocasionaron…

-Maka…

* * *

Ta tannnn! Espero que les haya gustado la trama que hice en esta historia! no se preocupen! no acabará así! recuerden que habrá segunda parte, pronto la comenzaré!  
Les agradezco a todos lo que colocaron sus Reviews!  
En especial **robinevans, ****Criis. Nyah, ****Ailudelastiernas Gracias a ustedes me inspiré mucho más! bueno... podrían ayudarme con el título de la otra parte xD Bueno Bye bye!  
(si tiene quejas y/u opiniones pueden mandarla en mensajes o en reviews)**


End file.
